


Cool Exec

by superbunny



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Oral Sex, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbunny/pseuds/superbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sinbad is the billionaire playboy philanthropist CEO of Sindria Industries, and Ja'far is his doting vice-president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Exec

The crowd went wild when the stage lights came on. Energetic music blasted through the convention center, providing a beat to back the excited chants. Ja’far had never felt as invisible as he did now, when a city’s worth of eyes looked in his direction. Of course, they were waiting for someone else, someone whose allure made him look as inanimate as the microphone into which he spoke.

“And now, the president of Sindria Industries, Sinbad!” 

Ja’far snuck offstage as the masses burst into exuberation, cheers and applause echoing against the high ceiling. Soon enough, there was Sindria’s “king,” sliding behind the mic like a baseball star, ready to hit another PR home-run. 

“Hellooooo Los Angeles!” Sinbad’s signature purple locks swung behind him, ever the embodiment of a rockstar CEO.

Even when listening from backstage, Ja’far found himself swept up by that hazelnut-buttery voice. Though he could not make out the every word, he could feel the rhythm, and it carried him like a sailboat bouncing over summer waves. He could distinguish the familiar ingredients of a Sinbad speech - the cheesy flirting, the gloats about new technology, and the cocky jabs at competitors. For all his unreliability, he was a predictable man, and that was comforting.

※

“You absolute nincompoop!” Not a moment after he’d stuffed his employer in the car and shut the door, Ja’far was shrieking, struggling to keep himself from flat-out strangling the man. “Do you know how much danger you’re putting yourself in? Do you? Do you know how much danger you’re putting me in? You asshole! If you could just keep your hands off the Jack Daniels and think for a moment before you did these things, my job would be a billion times easier! You fucking –”

Sinbad placed a strategic kiss upon Ja’far’s neck. “C’mon, hon, at least close the partition. We don’t need to involve Masrur in all this,” he spoke, his voice drenched in wine.

“He’s as fed up with you as I am, I’m sure! He’s gonna get a price on his head by Monday!” Ja’far snapped. Shoving the older man off his body, he raised the divider. “...and I’m not your hon, you good for nothing harlot!”

“C’mon, babe, People are just gonna like me more, now that they know it’s me saving their asses as the Djinni.” 

“‘People’ not including me.”

“Aw, Ja’far, I know you’ll always love me,” Sinbad drawled as he snaked a hand onto Ja’far’s lap.  
“When, exactly, would it be when I said this?” Ja’far asked, trying to wrestle the hand away from his crotch.

“Well, last night, I suppose... you had this obscene look on your face, and you were all like, ‘Ooh, Sinbad! I love you, never stop, you’re too –”

“Shut up. That doesn’t count.”

“You don’t let me say that about things I say when I’m drunk,” Sinbad smirked, undoing the button on his vice-president’s pants.

Ja’far looked down, disapproval in his eyes. “When the hell are you going to learn that you can’t solve everything with your cock or your mouth?”

“I already know that, Ja’far! That’s why I have my Djinn suits... The usual methods do seem to be working this time, though,” Sinbad said, mouthing the hardening bulge through Ja’far’s briefs. 

“T-that doesn’t mean anything! For all you know it’s an anomaly created by my frustration at your idiocy!”

“Mmm, then you should cum all that anger into my mouth,” Sinbad purred, pulling the younger man’s member out and taking it between his lips. 

“Do you even hear yourself? You’re incorrigible, Sin.” Nevertheless, Ja’far found his hand on the back of Sinbad’s head, knitting through thick waves of violet and pushing down.

The towncar’s speaker let out a low beep. 

“We’ve arrived,” Masrur’s stoic voice rang out.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mister Ja’far,” the CEO retorted, wiping precum off his lips.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”


End file.
